Christmas Party!
by Cheshire.x
Summary: You hadn't had any feelings for the blonde until he started asking you for advises on how to get with Shizuku and you gladly sacrificed your love just for him to be happy. But with this Christmas party, he might be getting a little more attached to you. [Yamaken x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

"Christmas party…?" Yamaken asks in confusion as you hand him the tickets for coming over.

"Yeah! I thought you might get a chance with Mizutani-san…" you avoid making eye-contact and drink your coffee as he takes it from your hand. You both sat outside a café where you'd usually meet up.

Well, it was obvious that you were inviting him because he might dance with you instead. Boy, weren't you selfish? You had no idea how you two had become friends… you weren't even attracted to him this way before. All you did was hang out and give him advices to get with Shizuku. No, he wasn't just using you as a benefit; he did see you _only_ as a friend. You truly helped him and showed him ways to win her heart but Shizuku was one cold-hearted girl. He trusted you and enjoyed having you around but he had another girl in his eyes… not you. It pains you but as long as he is happy, you are happy.

"Thanks a bunch, [y/n]…" he looks at the tickets and blushes a bit.

"I should get going… It's getting late" You wear your bag around yourself after paying for the drink. "See you in a week" you wave before leaving.

"I'll drop you off since your house is closer to a bus stop" Yamaken gets up and walks besides you which makes you blush but you manage hiding it.

You both walk without uttering a word. '_I wonder if I even have a chance with him…'_ you think to yourself.

"Say [y/n]… is there anyone you like?" Yamaken says with a flat voice, interrupting your thought and looking at you with a plain expression.

You try your best not to stutter and decide to stay completely cool. You cover your red flush with one hand and avoid looking at him so you wouldn't lose your words. "O-Of course not!" your voice came out wobbly and tremulous.

"It's pretty obvious when you sound like that. And covering your face like this… who do you take me for?" He brings his face closer to yours only leaving centimeters between the gap. You back up and hit a wall behind you. Your face was red as a tomato and your pupils had shrunk from the shock.

"Y-Yamaken, will you please back away a little…?"

"Sorry…" He realizes the space between you two and moves back with pink over his cheeks.

"Th-There is no one… I'm just a little sensitive to these kind of questions and you asking me that out of nowhere…" you fake a chuckle hoping he'd believe your dumb lie.

"Is that so?"

He drops you off and you both wave goodbye. You see him turning left from your house which makes you chuckle up a bit, "Yamaken! You're supposed to turn right from here if you want to reach the bus stop!"

"…I knew that" he rushes to the right hurriedly without looking at you.

_**~Next Day~**_

"[Y/n]-chan! [Y/n]-chan! [Y/n]-chan!"

"…what, What! WHAT!" you yell at Natsume who's been bugging you all day.

"…I was just… wondering if you'd like to go shopping with Mitty and I for the Christmas party…" She says quietly and tries to hide behind Sasayan-kun who's basically quivering as well.

"…alright. Sorry for erupting like that…" you continue to study with Shizuku at Haru's and Mi-chan's place.

"You're surprisingly really good at studies, [Y/n]" Mi-chan sits beside you and takes a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, I got first position in the… fi…nals…" you quiet down after you see Shizuku boiling with anger.

Shizuku had started getting third position after you had transferred to this school so you two had a little conflict between each other.

_**The day of the Christmas party.**_

"I can't believe [y/n]-chan! We were all supposed to dress up together today. That traitor!" Natsume pouts as she did her hair.

"I'm pretty sure she has a reason for not coming over." Ooshima says as she puts on her accessories.

You walk to the party alone which was being held in the school, you wore your jacket over your *insert favorite dress* and scarf that covered your mouth. You were still shivering from the cold weather and wondering if the girls were still getting dressed.

"Oi." A familiar voice made you jump. You turned to see Yamaken in a suit. He looked so classy, you couldn't help but stare.

"What are you looking at…?" he blushes a bit.

"O-oh, nothing…" you look away immediately and continue walking.

'_She looks beautiful… should I compliment her?' _ Yamaken thought as he looked at you from the corner of his eye.

"Y-you look…" he blushes a bit.

"Hm?" you turn to him, "Yes?"

"Y…you look…" he avoids eye-contact and hides his blush with his hand.

"You look like you could use a longer heel, short-stack."

"Wh...what did you say?!" you furiously yell at the blonde

'_I couldn't even compliment her… I'm such an idiot! This might be the first time I regret something so much in my life!'_

"You're such a jerk! What did I even expect? Good luck finding the school, Ya-ma-ken!" you rage out and rush away from him.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have said that…' _the both of you think of the same thing at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'm sorry for posting this so late. I hope you forgive me! And Yamaken might be a little OOC here somewhere in the middle. I tried to make sure he wasn't but I guess I couldn't... **

Chapter 2

You reach the party and see that many people weren't present and you couldn't see any of your friends so you decided to take a seat and wait. You walk up to the nearest chair and table in the corner of the auditorium in which your class had participated in decorating and sit down. You put your elbow over the table and rest your head on your palm, sulking over what had happened before.

_'Maybe I should get over this silly obsession... Doesn't look like I even have a chance with him...' _you feel your heart break as you think, your eyes get watery and you knew you were about to lose it but then you stiffen and sit up right, '_No, I won't give up so easily! I will confess to him after the party! Yeah! I will!'_

You get up with confidence and with a determined look over your face but all of it disappears when you see him standing right before you... and he wasn't really alone, your friends were with him as well, staring at you for your actions.

You flush deep red and immediately turn away from them, _'it's cool, (y/n)... you can handle this...'_

You turn back around and speak up, "I was just... uh... thinking how well this party is going! Yeah! Look at how much fun everyone is having!" You say awkwardly and place a hand on your waist.

"I know, right? Come on, (y/n)! Let's see how the food is holding up!" Nastume pulls you along with her and drags you to the food table which was opposite to where you were before and immediately stops and starts gibbering...

You ignore her as usual and think of a way to get a chance to dance with Yamaken but nothing occured to you. Soon you noticed the party music had changed to a low and slow one.

"Oi, (y/n). I want to have a word with you." Yamaken interrupts your thoughts and asks you to follow him and you do.

He finally comes to a stop and turns to face you.

"I'm sorry for calling you short before." He avoids eye contact and rubs the back of his neck, blushing a light pink as he apologized.

You chuckle a little and lean against the wall, "I'm sorry for barging away like that." You look over to you feet and smile gently. Yamaken notices your smile and blushes darker.

"What I actually wanted to say was..." he steps forward and moves one of your (h/c) locks dangling over your face behind your ear, "You look beautiful."

You look at him, astonished and feel your face heat up, _'Did he...?'_

You shake your head and push away the thoughts making you nervous, "Did you ask Shizuku for a dance?"

His blush fades and he looks over to the direction Shizuku was and looks back at you, "Looks like I don't have a chance."

After hearing his words, you turn to look at where Shizuku was and see Haru guarding her. You could clearly see how annoyed Shizuku looked. You looked around to see everyone dancing with a partner or whatever. You didn't really care.

"Maybe you'd like to dance with me?" Yamaken offers you his hand, blushing a little but looking at you as he waited for you to take it.

You look at his hand and to his face in confusion, but then you smirk and take his hand.

You both danced to the rhythm of music and you made sure to avoid stepping on his foot. You see how nervous he was while he held your waist and was looking down at his steps, maybe he was avoiding what you were too. He looked adorable.

_'I don't know if he likes me or not... maybe he doesn't... maybe he only sees me as a close friend? Ugh! I don't know!'_

Your smile soon turns into a frown and you didn't want to twirl around any longer, your head started aching from thinking so much. You wanted to punch yourself for ruining such a perfect moment.

You slowly let go of his shoulders and stop moving along the music. "Why don't you try confessing to Shizuku, tonight? I'll stall Haru for you."

_'What am I saying?!'_

A rather astonished look paints his face and he looks at you, baffled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Is there anything I haven't done for you?" You look at him and say bitterly, you knew you were breaking inside but seeing him happy was kind of... what you wanted.

"O-okay..."

After attending to some business, you directly walk towards Haru and tug on his sleeve to get his attention. You gesture him to come closer so you could whisper into his ear

"Nagoya broke free from its cage"

"What?! IM COMING FOR YOU NAGOYA!" He rushes out of the auditorium to find the chicken you had freed. You glance over Yamaken's direction and give him a thumbs up, which meant the coast was clear.

After he heads towards Shizuku, you leave the auditorium to wait outside. You hide behind the school where nobody was and curse yourself.

_'Ugh! I can't believe myself! I'm so dumb!' _You throw your palm onto your face and slide down against the wall, sitting with your hands on your knees.

"I guess this is what I deserve" you hug your knees and close your eyes.

"What do you deserve?" You hear a familiar voice come from beside you, making you jump. You look over to your side to see Yamaken standing beside you, leaning back against the wall.

"Y-Y-Yamaken?!" you stutter and blink a couple of times, "how long have you been here?" Your voice comes out wobbly and broken. You immediately cover your mouth after you hear it breaking.

"I followed you here when I saw you leave the hall" he looks over to his other side, sounding calm.

"How did it go with Shizuku?" You close your eyes as your rest your face against your palm.

"I didn't talk to her"

You turn to face him, a little shocked. "This was probably your only chance" you say in annoyance.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to have a chance with her" he sits down beside you and folds his hands.

"What are you trying to imply here?" You sure were annoyed now, you did everything for this guy but he just throws away every opportunity he gets.

He tightens his fists and takes a deep breath, probably getting ready to say something.

"I-I... love you, (y/n)" he looks over to you with an anxious look, waiting for your answer.

Your eyes widen in shock and you couldn't compute what was happening at the very moment after he said those words.

"A-Are you going to answer or just look at my face?"

Your baffled face soon turns to a warm, fuzzy look. You tear up and smile, letting a small chuckle.

"I love you, too."

He leans in closer to you and places his lips on yours, his hand over your cheek and you placing yours on his.

The both of you withdraw to catch your breaths and look at each other. Yamaken holds you close and wraps his arm around you, "I kind of knew you had it for me." The blonde says with his usual plain look.

You just huff and smile, "Sure, you did." You say sarcastically.

Soon, a white flake fell onto your dress and the both of you look up to see snow falling. You stand up before him and raise your arms up to stretch with intertwining fingers. You turn around to face him and offer him a hand.

You smile softly and part your lips to speak, "Let's go home, Yamaken."


End file.
